


a mood

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer
Summary: I am so lucky to have her





	a mood

I just miss her, I literally saw her yesterday but I miss her. Like, it’s so weird how one person is on my mind so much, I think of her all the time. Sometimes, I just want to kiss her dumb face and hold her hand and tell her how wonderful she is and be eith her and tell her how she makes me feel warm and safe, it’s so hard to describe the way this girl makes me feel but man is it something. I’ve had crushes, but none like this. None of them made me feel as if I could conquer the entire world, but also made me nervous as hell. None of them made me feel so special and important. None of them made me look at the world differently like she does. Nome of them had eyes that sparkled like hers, or hair that was sl perfectly curled. None had words that made me melt. I just, really love and appreciate my girlfriend.


End file.
